Anata No Tame ni, Kuso Mane
by Annisya 'Takagaki' Caesara
Summary: Yaaa  Hiruma rela melakukan apapun untuk Mamori.. Apapun untuk 'dia' .. Kisah cinta tenshi dan akuma ! /My first Fic about them\   Read n Review
1. Ch 1 KUSO MANE?

**KUSO MANE?**

**Disclaimer: Om Riichiro Inagaki yang baik hati.. Gak lupa bang Yuusuke Murata yang cakep abis deeeh -_-"**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Baca sajalaah~**

**Note : Ada yang sudah pernah nonton Eyeshield 21 eps 119? Disitu kan ada mini cornernya, dimana Hiruma kelelahan dan tertidur di sebuah bangku dengan laptop yang menyala didepannya.. Terus tiba-tiba Mamori dateng dan menyelimuti setan itu dengan blazer-nya.. Syalalala~ saya si cuma bikin cerita dengan setting itu, daaan… versi saya sendiri xD**

**^PRANG PLAK PLETHAK^**

**Warning!**

**Beware of : Typo, OOC, GaJe story, virus yang bisa bikin tangan anda terangsang buat neken tombol 'back' atau 'exit' ,**

**R'n'R :***

* * *

><p>"Yatta"<p>

"Akhirnya kita melakukannya"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka ini~"

"Yaaa.. Yokatta Kami-sama"

"Syukurlah"

"Minna~ ayo kita berpesta"

"YEY"

Sorak sorai memenuhi kediaman markas Deimon Devil Bats, sebuah team American Football asal SMU Deimon. Siapa yang tak kenal team itu. Yah, mereka terkenal. Tentu. Terlebih saat mereka berhasil menang melawan Bando Spiders, salah satu team American Football untuk tingkat SMU yang cukup ditakuti. Karena keberadaan Eyeshield 21 yang sebenarnya.

Lupakan. Deimon Devil Bats juga punya seorang Eyeshield 21.

Yaah, Sena Kobayakawa. Seorang siswa kelas 1 yang pendiam namun benar-benar MENAKJUBKAN. Team ini begitu menakjubkan. Setelah semua penderitaan dan kesusahan yang mereka lalui.

Setelah semua tantangan dan siksaan yang mereka hadapi. Mereka menjadi benar-benar kuat.

Menara control setan yang mengerikan membuat mental dan fisik mereka bak monster lapangan yang sebenarnya. Tak kenal ampun. Penampilan fisik mereka sepintas memunculkan keraguan semua orang. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka adalah monster lapangan.

Yak, mereka sudah membuktikannya. Berkali-kali membuktikannya. Apa kurang setelah mereka mengalahkan Kyoshin Poseidon yang sangat popular berkat pemain mereka yang kelewat tinggi? Apa juga kurang membuktikan setelah mereka bertarung mati-matian melawan Seibu Wild-gunmans yang sekali lagi ditakuti itu dan merek berhasil menang? Apa kurang setelah mereka berjuang dan sukses melawan kesatuan _kicker team_ Bando Spider itu? Dan sekarang, mereka berhasil menembak mati team yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan Ojou White Knights, Shinryuji Naga!

Oh ya Tuhan.. Hebat sekali mereka. Dan bahkan Shinryuji. Tempat bertenggernya manusia dewa dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar untuk seorang manusia, Agon Kongo beserta kembarannya, Unsui Kongo! Betapa keren dan menakjubkannya mereka.

Itulah mengapa, sudah sangat sepantasnya, Deimon Devil Bats merayakan kemenangan itu.

Dengan pesta. Dengan pesta besar di markas Devil Bats itu. Dengan sorak sorai gembira dari semua anggota Devil Bats itu.

Yah, semua. Kecuali…

Kalian pasti tahu siapa.

"Kumosubi-kun, ayo makan yang banyak," ucap seorang _line _Devil Bats berbadan super jumbo kepada seseorang lagi yang juga berukuran jumbo namun lebih mini.

"Fugo..Fugoo," ucap seseorang tersebut dengan memakai bahasa yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang kuat.

Di lain tempat, 3 orang _line _Devil Bats juga sedang berjoget ria.

"Kazu-chan.. Jangan diam saja," goda seorang berkacamata bulat dan aneh yang bisa saja dibilang 'alay' *ditubruk Toganou* itu.

"Aah, aku hanya lelah," jawab seorang yang dipanggil Kazu-chan itu dengan santai.

"Minna—san~ sekarang Monta yang hebat ini akan berkaraoke ria MAX," teriak seorang lagi yang memakai plaster di hidungnya itu dengan riang gembira. Dia langsung mengambil mic dan bersiap memutar sebuah kaset. Namun naas, usaha pemuda monyet itu digagalkan oleh bujangan lentur yang sedari tadi menari-nari tidak jelas sampai menubruk _tape recorder _dan membuatnya jadi hancur berkeping-keping. Jadilah monyet dan manusia lentur itu terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang yaah.. Tidak penting.

"Yaaa~ Sena.. Ayo makan kue ini," ajak si ketua cheerleader itu dengan manis. Yang diajak hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Yaaah, hari itu semuanya nampak ceria. Semuanya.

Termasuk sang manager, Mamori Anezaki.

Namun itu sebelum hatinya bergeming karena ketidak hadiran 'seorang' yang Author maksud tadi.

'Semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Yokatta nee.. Aku sangat senang,' batin gadis cantik itu. Ia terus menatap ke semua anggota Devil Bats di ruangan itu tanpa terkecuali.

Tanpa terkecuali.

'Ah, tunggu. Kemana Hiruma-kun?' dan ternyata narasi-nya Author salah.

Ada satu orang yang tidak ia lihat sedari tadi. Dan sepertinya Mamori telah mengucapkan namanya sebelum Author memberi tahu.

'Hiruma-kun tidak disini,' hatinya mulai khawatir. Senyum yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya kini sirna. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ke arah seorang pemuda berwajah 'tua' yang sedang menikmati segelas soda-nya itu *ditendang Musashi*

"Ng…" gadis Amerika-Jepang itu belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada orang yang sedang meminum soda itu.

"Oh, Anezaki. Ada apa?" sapa pemuda tua itu sopan *author mental 60 yard*

"Ngg.. Ano. Kau melihat Hiruma-kun tidak?" gadis itu berusaha bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Namun tetap saja, cheer riang gembira itu mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Yaa~ Mamo nee mengkhawatirkan You nii," ucap gadis _line skate _itu sambil menggerakan 'antena' di rambutnya itu.

"Mou, Suzuna-chan. Aku kan hanya bertanya," elak Mamori dengan cepat.

"Mamo nee… Lihat, pipimu merah," antena itu bergerak makin cepat. Mamori makin _blushing._

"Hn, aku juga belum melihat orang itu dari tadi. Mungkin dia pergi keluar sebentar," jawab Musashi, sang _kicker,_ yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang 'meleraikan' dua gadis itu.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Pergi kemana sih, Hiruma-kun," ucap Mamori makin gelisah. Ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya keluar setelah minta ijin pada Musashi.

Mamori mencari-nya ke lapangan sekolah. Namun yang ada hanya kerlipan lampu malam yang agak redup. 'Dia tidak di sana,' pikir gadis itu.

Ia kembali mengelilingi sekitar sekolah. Ke taman, dan dia juga tidak di sana.

Ia berlari menuju ke semua tempat, dan bahkan ke tempat yang tak mungkin sekalipun—perpustakaan.

Bodohnya Mamori. Ia malah belum mencari orang itu di ruang kelas.

Baik, itu adalah ruangan terakhir yang ia duga sebagai tempat persembunyian setan itu.

Setan, ya..? Setan.. Tidak, menurut Mamori, dia adalah orang yang paling tam— ah sudahlah.

Ruang kelas tampak sepi. Lampu yang biasa menyinari ruangan itu-pun sudah dimatikan. Ia bahkan ragu kalau Hiruma, orang yang dicarinya sedang berada di situ. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Ia melangkah pelan ke depan ruang kelas-nya itu. Pintunya tertutup rapat—namun tak terkunci. Gelap. Yah, gelap.

Ia menggeser pelan pintu itu. Dan yang ia lihat bukanlah setan ataupun iblis yang terkenal ganas itu. Namun seorang pemuda dengan _spike _pirangnya yang keren ditambah telinga _elf _yang membuat orang beranggapan kalau dia keturunan setan itu sedang tidur pulas di sebuah kursi di ruangan itu. Laptop VAIO kesayangannya itu masih dalam keadaan menyala di depannya.

Gadis Anezaki itu tersenyum kecut dan mendekati pemuda itu. Sejenak ia tatap wajah siswa yang paling ditakuti oleh orang satu SMU tersebut jika sedang terlelap. Tampan. Keren. Hebat. Hanya itu yang dapat terlukiskan. Tidurnya lelap sekali. Dengan kedua tangannya yang masih saja masuk ke dalam saku celana-nya itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Mamori terbius ke dalam indah wajah sang kapten setan itu.

Ia tersenyum. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka _blazer _hijau-nya dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh Hiruma yang sedang terlelap.

'Kau benar-benar hebat, Hiruma-kun.' Katanya dalam hati. Ia kembali tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah ke sebuah bangku yang letaknya persis di belakang bangku Hiruma. Ia terus memandang ke sosok yang ada di depannya, meski yang ia lihat hanya punggung tegap pemuda setan sedikit mencuri pandangan pada laptop yang menyala itu.

"Kau benar-benar sangat luar biasa," ucap Mamori lirih—sangat.

Ia kagum pada sosok kaptennya itu. Hebat, disiplin, kuat, dan sangat cerdas. Dalam situasi se-santai atau bahkan se-genting apapun, dia akan selalu memikirkan keberhasilan team nya. Yah, itulah Hiruma.

Bermenit-menit ia memandang punggung Hiruma dari belakang. Yah, bermenit-menit.

Mungkin benar, setan memang tidak tidur di malam hari.

Langit malam tertera jelas dari dalam ruang kelas itu. Sang _Akuma _yang sedang menjelajah alam mimpi itu serasa dibangunkan oleh gemerlap bintang.

Hey, tidak! Dia bangun dengan sendirinya.

Mata penuh _magic _milik pemuda itu perlahan terbuka. Walaupun ia terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, namun ekspresinya biasa saja. Seperti ia baru saja memejamkan matanya hanya untuk beberapa detik. Sama sekali tidak tergambarkan kantuk di wajah tampannya itu.

'Tch, _blazer _siapa sih?' batin Hiruma dalam hati. Ia menjelajah ruangan itu. Sampai ia menemukan seorang gadis tertidur pulas di belakangnya.

'Manager sialan, ternyata kau,' batin Hiruma sekali lagi. Samar-samar tersirat senyum tulus di bibirnya. Sangat samar-samar. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil _blazer _milik gadis _auburn_ yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya untuk ia letakkan di badan Anezaki yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Kekekeke, mana ada malaikat menolong setan. Dasar _kuso mane_," umpat setan itu lirih. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyum yang tulus kembali menghiasi wajah tampan setan itu.

"_Arigatou,_" ucapnya lirih tepat di telinga malaikat itu. Selama beberapa detik, ia terus tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menjauh ke luar kelas. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar ruangan itu, langkahnya terhenti.

'Apa aku gendong saja manager sialan itu sampai ke ruang klub? Kasihan juga dia sendirian di sini,' batin _Akuma_ itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu ke ruang klub.

Ia kembali melangkah ke bangku itu. Ia sedikit ragu. Apa lebih baik ia membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya jalan sendiri atau ia gendong saja sampai ke ruang klub.

Hati sang _Akuma_ pun tergerak untuk menggendong gadis anezaki yang sedang terlelap itu. Disandarkan pelan-pelan tubuh gadis itu ke punggung kekarnya. Kemudian ia menggendong gadis itu pelan-pelan agar tidur lelapnya tidak terbangun. Dan demi menggendong gadis itu, ia rela meninggalkan laptop tercintanya di dalam kelas.

Dengan lembut, setan itu menggendong sang gadis malaikat menuju ke ruang klub. Ia benar-benar berharap tidak ada yang melihat nya, dan malaikat itu tidak terbangun.

Naas. Itu sia-sia.

"Sena, itu kan You nii," ucap seorang gadis kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang bersamanya. Ia berusaha bersembunyi.

"Ah, kau benar Suzuna," ucap Sena, pemuda itu. Lantas ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Suzuna, itu kan Mamori-neechan," sontak perkataan Sena itu membuat mata Suzuna melotot tajam.

"Jangan berisik, Sena," kata Suzuna lirih. ia terlihat tak mau kalau sang setan itu memergokinya.

"Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Sena—polos.

"Jangan-jangan…" Suzuna meletakkan telunjuknya ke dagu mungilnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan apa, cheer sialan?" suara yang familiar itu benar-benar membuat Suzuna _shivering_.

"Hiee.. Hiruma-san," teriak Sena merinding.

"Tch, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Mau mengintip aku, he?" umpat setan itu.

"Ti..Tidak kok You nii.. Hh..Hanya saja, apa yang You nii lakukan de..dengan…" Suzuna menunjuk ke arah punggung Hiruma.

"Manager sialan ini tertidur di ruang kelas, aku ingin membawanya ke ruang klub. Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir apa yang akan ku lakukan?" bentak Hiruma galak.

"A..Apa yang terjadi?" mata Mamori perlahan terbuka.

"Hieee? Apa-apaan kau Hiruma-kun? Lepaskan aku," celetuk Mamori sambil memukul bahu Hiruma. Hiruma yang risih langsung menurunkan Mamori.

"Suzuna-chan, Sena. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu panik.

"Ano, kata You nii tadi Mamo nee tertidur di kelas dan dia ingin membawa Mamo nee ke ruang klub," ucap Suzuna seadanya.

"Memang apa yang Mamori-neechan lakukan di kelas? Kan kita sedang pesta tadi," tanya Sena _innocent._

"Ano.. Apa yang aku lakukan?" tiba-tiba, Mamori jadi seperti amnesia.

"Tch. Manager sialan tadi menyelimutiku yang sedang tidur dengan _blazer _nya. Dia sendiri malah ikutan tertidur di kelas," umpat Hiruma sebal. Mamori hanya terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Hiruma.

'Benarkah aku melakukan itu tadi?' batin Mamori. Tanpa mereka sadari, 'antena' Suzuna sudah bergerak sangat cepat.

"Romantis sekali.. Mamo nee dan You nii itu seperti orang paca—" kata-kata Suzuna sepertinya belum lulus sensor, karena begitu ia hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah ditodong Hiruma dengan senjata api yang entah ia ambil dari mana *kayaknya Hiruma punya gudang senjata api dimana-mana*

"Seperti apa cheer sialan?" kata Hiruma membentak.

"A..Ano, ti..tidak kok You nii. Hehe," elak Suzuna cepat sebelum nyawanya melayang.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Turunkan senjatamu. Aku tak suka kau begitu," perintah Mamori dengan tegas—tanpa rasa takut.

"Tch, memang kau ini siapa? Beraninya memerintahku, manager sialan," bentak Hiruma.

"Mou, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi! Aku itu punya nama," emosi Mamori terpancing.

"Memang namamu siapa? Aku lebih suka memanggilmu manager sialan," ledek Hiruma. Pipi Mamori sudah menggembung—tanda kalau dia sedang marah.

"Dengar ya, Hiruma-kun. Aku ini manager klub. Dan aku rasa semua anggota klub tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu, kecuali kau! Dan aku tak suka itu," omel Mamori.

"Tch."

"Hei, kau dengar tidak? Aku ini manager klub!" teriak Mamori sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Kau itu managerku," goda Hiruma. Mamori terdiam. Terlihat samar-samar garis-garis merah di pipinya, menandakan bahwa ia malu.

Lagi, antena Suzuna bergerak dengan cepat—namun tak secepat tadi. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya itu.

"Yaa~ You nii menyatakan cin—" lagi, ia ditodong oleh senjata api milik sang setan. Ia pun memilih diam seribu bahasa, dari pada harus bernasib naas.

Sang setan itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga—menuju kelas lagi, karena laptop kesayangannya masih ada di kelas itu.

Sedangkan ketiga pelajar itu masih terdiam. Mamori karena masih blushing, Suzuna karena ketakutan, dan Sena karena melihat mereka berdua diam.

"Ano, aku tidak mengerti yang dimaksud jadi managernya Hiruma-san," tanya Sena membuka percakapan.

"Ah, kau ini terkadang _baka,_ Sena. Maksudnya, You nii ingin Mamo nee jadi pacarnya," ucap Suzuna dengan tampang santai. Mamori yang mendengarnya langsung terbangun dari lamunannya itu.

"Mou, Suzuna-chan. Mu..mungkin bukan itu maksud Hiruma-kun," elak Mamori cepat.

"Hah, Mamo nee seperti tidak tahu saja. Sudah, ayo kita ke ruang klub," ajak Suzuna riang.

"Mou, tunggu! Bagaimana dengar Hiruma-kun? Dia juga harus ikut pesta, kan?" tanya Mamori.

"Yaa~ kalau Mamo nee mau menunggu You nii silahkan saja. Kami mau ke sana dulu. _Jaa~_!"

"_Chotto matte_! Aku ikut," timpal Mamori.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menuju ke ruang klub bersama-sama. Di ruang klub, tampak sang Akuma sedang duduk santai sambil memainkan laptop kesayangannya itu.

"Hi..Hiruma-kun, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Tch. Memang kenapa manager sialan?" ucapnya santai sambil mengunyah permen karet _less sugar _nya itu.

"Mou, aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku ini kan manager klub, padahal semua anggota tidak ada yang memanggilku begitu. Ingat Hiruma-kun. Aku ini manager—" belum sempat Mamori menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hiruma bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Mamori.

"Sudah ku bilang, kan! Kau akan jadi manager sialan KU!" ucap Hiruma menekankan kata-KU.

"A..Apa maksudmu sih Hiruma-kun?" Mamori masih terlihat bingung.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Hiruma itu.."

"Ingin menjadikanmu…"

"Pacar…" ucap Huh Huh brother bergantian.

"Kekeke, mereka yang bodoh saja tahu," ucap Hiruma santai dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mamori terdiam—lagi mendengar perkataan langsung dari Hiruma.

'A..apa tadi itu? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang?' batin Mamori.

"Yaaa~ Mamo nee.. You nii meninggalkan sebuah pesan untukmu," panggil Suzuna sambil membaca kertas itu.

"He? Apa itu Suzuna-chan?"

"Kekekeke, _kuso mane_. Temui aku besok di ruang klub jam setengah 5 pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat. Kalau kau terlambat 1 detik saja, aku akan menyebarkan foto 'itu' ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Ya-Ha!" ucap Suzuna seraya menirukan gaya Hiruma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan apakah yang akan dikatakan Hiruma pada Mamori keesokan harinya? Pernyataan cinta-kah? Wuooo.. tunggu kelanjutannya yaa Minna-sama :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yoooo~~ *Teriak Gaje*<strong>

**Fic pertama saya di Fandom Aishirudo Nijuuichi~ch.1 berhasil lahir dengan seh—aargh.. Cacat ,**

_Hiruma : Woy, Author sialan! Ngapain bikin fic gaje kayak begini? _

_Mamori : Mou, Hiruma-kun.. Yang sopan.. Ah, Annisya-chan, arigatou atas fic nya.. Aku suka._

_Author : Aaaaaaa.. Makaaaaaaasiih kembali neng cantiik.. Muaach *digampar Mamori*_

_Hiruma : Heee! Kok gue jadi begitu si? Masa gue nembak Kuso Mane?_

_Author : Yeee.. Kan belom ceritanya.. Napsong bener pengen nembak :P *ditembak mati beneran*_

_Mamori : Mou, Author sialan. Jangan coba-coba bikin fic yang lebih abal-abal tentang gue sama Hiruma. Ngerti lo? *ngeri amat si neng cantik*_

_Author : I..Itu kan Style nya bang Hiruma *gemeter*_

_Mamori : Aah, gomen._

_Author : Geezz.. *jalan ke arah Hiruma dan membisikan sesuatu. Hiruma nampak menyeringai*_

_Hiruma : Yaaaa-Haaaaa! Author sialan bilang kalian yang baca harus REVIEW ! Kalo tidak, rahasia besar kalian akan menyebar ke seluruh Indonesia *Hiruma digebukin readers*_

**Ahahahahahaha *Taki-style*… REVIEW nya selalu dibutuhkan *muter2***

**Akhir kata :**

**Makasiih .. Unyun unyun~~ *dattebayo versi Author***


	2. Ch 2 PUNISHMENT

HELLO Minna~saaaaaan ..

Annisya si Author bejad balik lagi niih *ditendang Musashi* ..

Maafin Author yaa.. Author update fic nista Author ini nyampe hamper satu tahun hikss *miris*

Tapi Author punya alasan kok .. Author kan orang sibuk, jadi… *plak, digampar Juumonji*

Well, kembalinya Author ke sini hanya ingin melanjutkan kisah HiruMamo yang tertunda lama karena kemalasan Author ini ..

Sebelumnya, Author mau balesin Reviews para readers yang baik hati nih.. Baik yang log-in maupun enggak, Author bales lewat sini langsung aja ya hehehe ^^

* * *

><p><strong>R : <strong>Well, begitulah ~ walaupun pinter, Mamo itu agak lo…*dzigh, ditimpuk sapu sama Mamo*

**Dhechinen yuri : **YOROSHIKU~~ Iya iya .. Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya dan maaf karena update kelamaan hehehe ^^v

**Runa DecchaNeko : **Hehehe .. Maaf mengecewakan, ngga bisa update cepet ^^v tapi makasih dukungannya, Runa-chan .. Iya .. Ending dan epilog sengaja aku bikin heboh huahahaha XDDbb

**Natsu Hiru Chan** : Yupzzz terimakasih dukungan dan panggilan 'senpai' nya Natsu-chan ^^v Author juga gemezzz kalo nginget-inget Hiruma bobok.. Huaah, keren banget deh *plaakk

**Just 'Monta –YukiYovi : **waah maaf maaf wasuretaa .. Hehe, terimakasih atas sarannya yah ^^v

**Sasoyouichi : **hehe d^^b mungkin memang karena scene itu romantic banget jadi banyak yang ngambil settingnya deh ^^v terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **Hn? Iya sepertinya.. Author pun lupa haha karena ini fic special buat HiruMamo, SenaSuzu nanti lagi yah hahaha XDDbb terimakasih ^^v

**Fiyui-chan : **yey! Terimakasih Fiyui-chaaan ^^v foto apa hayoo? Hihihihi ~

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS for my beloved super pals, Ayu Rasydta and Shania Meilan {} I got so many inspiration from your life! YA-HA<strong>

YOSH, IKUZO! KITA MULAI CHAPTER 2 NYAAAA *ngibarin bendera Deimon Devil Bats*

**Chapter 2: PUNISHMEN! **

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Genre: Romantic/Friendship

Rate: T

Summary: Manager sialan. Kau itu payah sekali sih! \ Maaf, Hiruma-_kun_ \ Tch, maaf itu tak cukup. Kau memang harus dihukum berat.

Warning: Miss typo (Author tangannya sering keseleo soalnya :p)

Gaje Story

Abal virus

And many abnormal things

* * *

><p><strong>- TAKAGAKI CAESARA -<strong>

_Previous chapter .._

"Sudah ku bilang, kan! Kau akan jadi manager sialan KU!" ucap Hiruma menekankan kata-KU.

"A..Apa maksudmu sih Hiruma-kun?" Mamori masih terlihat bingung.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Hiruma itu.."

"Ingin menjadikanmu…"

"Pacar…" ucap Huh Huh brother bergantian.

"Kekeke, mereka yang bodoh saja tahu," ucap Hiruma santai dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mamori terdiam—lagi mendengar perkataan langsung dari Hiruma.

'A..apa tadi itu? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang?' batin Mamori.

"Yaaa~ Mamo nee.. You nii meninggalkan sebuah pesan untukmu," panggil Suzuna sambil membaca kertas itu.

"He? Apa itu Suzuna-chan?"

"Kekekeke, kuso mane. Temui aku besok di ruang klub jam setengah 5 pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat. Kalau kau terlambat 1 detik saja, aku akan menyebarkan foto 'itu' ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Ya-Ha!" ucap Suzuna seraya menirukan gaya Hiruma.

* * *

><p><strong>- TAKAGAKI CAESARA -<strong>

**MAMORI P.O.V**

Hah? Apa yang baru ditulis oleh setan itu? Pesan untukku agar bertemu dengan dia? Oh, Tuhan.. Cobaan apalagi yang akan engkau beri padaku lewat setan tampan itu?

Tunggu. Apa aku bilang? Tampan?

Entahlah. Memang itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan si rambut jabrik kuning, Hiruma.

Aku melamun. Yah, melamun membayangkan apa yang akan aku dan Hiruma lakukan besok pagi. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku terdiam dan berfikir dua kali lipat tentang pertemuan itu adalah karena barusan, Hiruma berkata aku akan jadi MANAGER SIALAN nya. Apa itu tidak gila?

"Mamo-_nee_. Kau taka pa?" ucap Suzuna-_chan_ sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan wajahku.

"Eh? Aku tak apa, Suzuna-_chan. _Ah, aku pulang duluan yah Suzuna-_chan_. Sekarang sudah sangat larut," ucapku pada Suzuna-_chan_ sekaligus pada seluruh orang di sini. Aku bergegas mengambil tasku dan langsung keluar.

"Mamori-_neechan_, kau tidak mau kuantar?" tawar Sena. Aku menggeleng, "_Daijoubu, _Sena."

Aku langsung berlari ke luar untuk menuju ke rumahku tercinta. Ketika aku sampai di gerbang sekolah, sesosok makhluk tinggi kekar tengah bersandar di sana. Rambutnya _spike_ kuning, dan aku bisa melihat gigi-gigi tajam yang berderet seakan menyambut kedatanganku.

"Belum pulang rupanya, kekeke," oceh makhluk itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya entah dari mana.

"Tentu saja belum. Kalau aku sudah pulang, aku tak akan di sini kan, Hiruma-_kun_," omelku padanya. Dia hanya menyeringai.

"Tch, dasar cewek cerewet sialan. Kau sudah membaca pesanku atau belum?" ucapnya sambil membuka sebungkus permen karet _mint less-sugar_ untuk selanjutnya ia kunyah.

"Mou Hiruma-_kun_! Bisakan kau berhenti untuk menindasku dan tidak mengancamku lagi?" ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Tidak," timpalnya singkat. Aku benar-benar sebal dengannya. Dasar setan!

"Dasar _akuma_," decikku kesal sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan kesal. Namun disela-sela bunyi langkah kakiku itu, aku merasakan langkah kaki seseorang di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hiruma-_kun_, kau mengikutiku ya?" ucapku pada Hiruma-_kun._

"Siapa yang mengikutimu, _kuso mane_? Jangan GR ya kekeke," ketusnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku tanda kesal.

"Apa rumahmu juga lewat sini?" tanyaku. Aku tak pernah sama sekali mendengar Hiruma-_kun_ bercerita tentang hidupnya. Baik rumah, ataupun keluarganya. Dia benar-benar misterius.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat. Hiruma-_kun_ berjalan lebih cepat hingga posisi kami berjalan saling bersebelahan.

"Angin malam ini dingin sekali yah Hiruma-_kun,_" ucapku menggigil. Aku menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku—mencoba mencari kehangatan.

Hiruma-_kun_ diam tak menjawab. Namun tiba-tiba, kurasakan hangat menjalar di tubuhku. Sebuah _blazer_ hijau kepunyaan SMU Deimon menyelimutiku. Aku memakai 2 _blazer_?

"Dasar manager sialan," decik Hiruma-_kun _tanpa menghentikan gerakan giginya mengunyah permen karet itu.

"Hi..Hiruma-_kun.._ Kau? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyaku penasaran pad Hiruma-_kun_ yang hanya memakai kaos putih tipis itu.

"Aku ini bukan kau ya, manager sialan. Aku tidak akan kedinginan hanya karena hembusan angin sialan ini. Kekekeke," ucapnya seraya memamerkan deretan giginya yang seram itu. Aku hanya berdecik kesal.

"Oh iya, Hiruma-_kun_. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan besok pagi? Kenapa kau tidak bicarakan sekarang saja?" tanyaku santai. Hiruma-_kun _hanya terdiam.

* * *

><p><strong>- TAKAGAKI CAESARA -<strong>

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hiruma diam selama beberapa detik. Tak biasanya ia menjawab pertanyaan Mamori dengan lambat. Dan hal itu membuat Mamori menyimpulkan suatu hal.

"Apa Hiruma-_kun_ ingin menyakatakan perasaannya padaku yah?" batin Mamori. Ia terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Tanpa ia sadar, Hiruma memperhatikannya.

"Hei, manager sialan! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Pasti sus sialan itu sudah membuatmu gila ya? Kekeke."

"Mou, kau ini! Ayo katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau bicarakan besok!" paksaku.

"Kalau sudah aku bilang besok, maka aku akan mengatakannya besok, manager sialan. Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan sekali sih," omel Hiruma. Mamori hanya bisa memasang wajah sebal- konyolnya.

"Sudah sampai, manager sialan," ucap Hiruma singkat. Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah rumah bertuliskan kanji "Anezaki" di depannya. Mamori begitu kaget. Saking asyik mengobrol, ia tidak sadar Hiruma mengantarkannya.

"Jangan GR. Aku tidak mengantarkanmu, aku hanya ingin pergi ke toko amunisi dekat sini, bodoh. Kekeke," Mamori hanya diam mendengar Hiruma berkata seperti itu. Ternyata dugaan sekaligus harapannya pupus.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Haha, tidak mungkin juga ya seorang Hiruma yang punya banyak fans mau mengantarkan seorang 'Manager sialan' sepertiku," Mamori tertawa geli.

"Tch. Siapa yang bilang? Kekeke," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Mamori masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hiruma barusan.

"Dia… Menyangkalnya?" ucap Mamori lirih.

Mamori segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam, ibunda Mamori menyambutnya dengan tersenyum.

"Mamo-_chan_. Selamat untuk keberhasilan team sekolahmu ya.. Ibu turut bangga," ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Iya _okaa-san_. Terimakasih banyak," sahut Mamori lemas.

"Tadi itu si kapten team mu yah?"

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Yang barusan menganatrmu pulang itu," Mamori _blushing_ seketika.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mengantarku kok. Dia hanya mau pergi ke sebuah toko yang arahnya sama denganku. Jadi kami berjalan bersama deh. Sudah ya _okaa-san_. Mamo lelah. Mamo ingin tidur. _Oyasumi okaa-san_," Mamori langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan segera tidur. Ia tidak ingin terlambat keesokan paginya. Karena ia tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang errr.. Ia sukai!

* * *

><p><strong>- TAKAGAKI CAESARA -<strong>

_Skip Time Keesokan paginya pukul 04.30_

"Hoaaahmm.. Ini pukul berapa ya?" seorang malaikat tak bersayap terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dia mencari benda penunjuk waktu di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Apa? Gawat! Aku kesiangan. Setengah jam lagi menuju jam 5 pagi. Aduh apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" malaikat bernama Mamori itu tampak kebingungan. Ia segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandinya untuk segera mandi.

"Mamo-_chan_? Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi buta begini?" Tanya sang ibu dari lantai atas. Beliau baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena mendengar suara gaduh yang dibuat anaknya.

"_Okaa-san_! Aku habis mandi! Aku ada janji penting pagi ini. Tidak ada alasan untuk terlambat _okaa-san_," teriak Mamori dari bawah. Ia tengah mengutak-atik dapur untuk mencari bahan makanan. "Apa _okaa-san_ sudah beli sereal?"

"Belum Mamo-_chan_. Kemarin tokonya tutup!" jawab sang ibu.

"Aduh, sudah jam 5 kurang lima menit. Aku harus cepat-cepat," ucap Mamori panik. "_Okaa-san,_ aku pergi sekarang ya," lanjutnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak sarapan, Mamo-_chan_?"

"Tidak usah, waktunya sangat mepet. _Ittekimasu~"_ teriak Mamori cepat dan langsung melesat keluar. Ia segera berlari mencari bus atau apalah yang bisa ia tumpangi. Namun dalam kondisi sepagi itu, ia hanya menemukan jalanan yang sepi. Dengan terpaksa, ia harus berlari menuju ke sekolah.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, akhirnya Mamori sampai di gerbang SMU Deimon. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.07 pagi. Ia segera menuju ke ruang club untuk menemui 'setan' yang telah menantinya.

"Hi..Hiruma-_kun,_" ucapnya terengah-terengah.

"Dasar manager sialan. Kau terlambat 7 menit!" amarah setan itu tak terbendung. "Kau sudah membuatku menunggu sangat lama di sini, dasar tak berguna," perkataan Hiruma membuat hati Mamori begitu hancur.

"Maa..Maafkan aku Hiruma-_kun_. A.. Aku kesiangan dan aku tak bisa menemukan satupun kendaraan sepagi ini, aku minta maaf. Aku memang payah," Mamori menangis perlahan. Namun air matanya itu justru membuat Hiruma ingin berbuat jahil padanya. Dasar setan~

"Tch. Maaf itu gak cukup tau! Kau memang harus diberi hukuman, kekeke," decik setan itu. Ia menutup laptop yang sedari tadi menyala di depannya.

"Kau, harus membereskan semua surat dari fans-fans sialan itu. Dan kau juga harus memilih satu dari fans sialan itu untuk aku jadikan pacar sialanku," Hiruma menyeringai. Begitu hancur hati Mamori saat itu.

"Pa..Pacar Hiruma-_kun_?" Tanya Mamori kurang yakin.

"Tch. Iya, dasar merepotkan. Pilihkan aku yang paling baik diantara semua yang sialan. Kekeke," ucap Hiruma kasar—lagi.

"Ba..Baik Hiruma-_kun_," Mamori mencoba tegar. "Tapi, bagaimana tentang hal yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?"

"Tch. Aku sudah kehilangan niatku untuk bicara padamu, dasar manager sialan. Sudah sana bereskan surat-surat sialan itu dan cepat seleksi fans sialan itu untuk ku jadikan PACAR sialanku," Hiruma menekankan kata PACAR.

Mamori masih tertunduk lemas. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang begitu hancur dan remuk. Sementara itu, Hiruma keluar ruang club dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Meninggalkan Mamori sendirian.

Mamori mencoba tenang. Meski rasanya sakit bukan main karena usahanya sia-sia dan terlebih karena orang yang sangat ia cintai, terang-terangan mengatakan begitu di depannya. Ia terpukul—sangat. Namun ia tahu, yang terbaik untuk Hiruma adalah juga yang terbaik untuknya.

Ia membuka loker Hiruma. Penuh dengan surat-surat bergambar hati merah. Ia sangat cemburu melihatnya. Saingan untuk mendapatkan kapten tampan itu begitu banyak dan harapannya sudah 'hampir' benar-benar pupus.

"Yoshima Yuko. Anak orang kaya itu ya? Dia juga suka sama Hiruma-_kun_ rupanya," ucapnya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Akane Mayumi. Si pintar itu? Wow, fans Hiruma-_kun_ luar biasa yah. Kalau dibanding aku… ah, Mamori. Kau ini kenapa sih? Hiruma-_kun_ itu tidak akan memperhatikanmu!"

Tiba-tiba otak Mamori mencerna sesuatu hal.

"Tunggu. Yang aku tahu, Hiruma-_kun_ paling benci dengan fans-fans _lebay_ nya itu. Kenapa dia memilih salah satu dari fans sialan itu? Atau jangan-jangan…" otak Mamori mencerna sesuatu.

"Bukan fans-fans itu yang dia maksudkan. Tapi.. Ah, sudahlah. Memang apa pentingnya hal itu bagiku?"

Mamori mendata surat-surat yang berserakan itu. Ia melihat namanya baik-baik. Dan ia menemukan satu nama yang menurutnya pantas untuk Hiruma-_kun_.

"Minami Matsuko. Anak ini unik. Dia pintar bahasa inggris dan anak baseball. Dia sangat pandai mengatur rencana untuk teamnya. Cocok sekali ya bagi Hiruma-_kun_," Mamori tersenyum kecut.

Tiba-tiba, muncul niat jahat di benak Mamori.

"Kalau Hiruma-_kun_ ingin menghancurkan hatiku, aku juga akan membuatnya menyesal menyuruhku melakukan ini. Lihat saja Hiruma-_kun_!"

Mamori kembali mengutak-atik surat itu. Ia menemukan sebuah surat yang benar-benar _lebay_ dengan amplop merah merona. Bahasa yang ditorehkan pun berlebihan sekali.

"Hn. Hiruma-_kun_ akan aku jodohkan dengan orang ini," kata Mamori menyeringai lebar.

Dia kemudian membawa amplop-amplop yang sudah ia bereskan di dalam kantung besar itu ke sebuah pembuangan sampah. Iapun sama dengan Hiruma, tak mau melihat surat-surat dari fans sialan itu. Jadi ia membuangnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia dikagetkan dengan suara setan di belakangnya.

"Woy, sudah selesai manager sialan?" decik setan itu.

"Hi..Hiruma-_kun_? I..iya, sudah kubereskan semuanya," ucap Mamori seadanya.

'_Dan tebak Hiruma-kun, aku sudah merencanakan hal yang buruk untukmu,' _batin Mamori.

"Woy! Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, manager sialan?"

"Ah, Hiruma-_kun_. Tidak kok, aku tak menyembunyikan apapun. Oh iya, aku sudah menemukan cewek yang tepat untukmu," ucap Mamori biasa saja.

"Hn? Siapa dia?"

"Ayumi Sawaka-_chan_. Anak kelas ti.." belum sempat Mamori menyelesaikan omongannya, Hiruma memotong kata-katanya.

"Tch. Dasar kau payah," katanya singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

'_Apa Hiruma-kun tahu anak itu ya? Tapi setahuku, Hiruma-kun kan cuek sekali dengan fans nya.' _Batin Mamori.

"Ah! Mamo bodoh. Aku lupa kalau Hiruma-_kun_ punya buku ancaman. Dia pasti tahu identitas Ayumi! Bodoh, dasar Mamori bodoh," umpat Mamori.

Hiruma yang sedang berjalan menjauh tampak menyeringai. _'Tch, dasar manager sialan. Apa dia tidak merasa kalau dia itu fansku ya?"_

Hiruma kemudian berteriak lantang, "Oy manager sialan, coba cari seorang fans sialan yang mengerti tentang American football! Kalau sudah ketemu, bawa dia padaku, kekeke."

"A..Amefuto..?" Mamori terpaku. Ia melamun cukup lama sampai suara bel membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan ia pun segera masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti tak terjadi apapun, meski pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang perkataan Hiruma barusan.

* * *

><p><strong>TSUZUKU<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HAAAIII. <strong>Akhirnyaaaaaaa -_- chapter dua selesai Minna-samaaa XDDbb hahahh..

Idenya datang setelah beberapa saat berdebat sama sahabat Author .. Wakakaka XDD

Semoga Readers semua senang yaaah ^^v hihihi ~

Hiruma : Woy, ceritanya gimana nih lanjutannya? Gue penasaran.

Author : Anoo.. Sabar yah Hiruma-sama.. Aku lagi nyelesaiin kok hehe ^^v

Mamori : Author.. Nanti tolong endingnya aku itu ngebunuh Hiruma-kun yah hehe ^^v

Author : Maaf neng, ga bisa. Ane takut rahasia ane kesebar

Hiruma : MANAGER SIALAN! AKAN KUCIUM KAU!

*Author kabur aah, dari pada kena amuk dua makhluk itu -_-*

Minna~ kata mas Hiruma, tolong kasih Review yaah ^^v review minna semua sangat berguna buat kemajuan Fic Author XDDb

SAIGO NO KOTOBA~~

ARIGATOOUU

**- TAKAGAKI CAESARA -**


	3. Ch 3 EVIDENCE!

Hello evribadeeeh ~ XDDbb

Apa kabar kalian semua nih? Gimana dengan chapter sebelumnya di FF saya ini?

Apa kalian puas? Atau malah ngerasa dikecewakan? #miris

Oke Minna~sama ..

Author bejad ini pengin ngelanjutin Fic HiruMamo yang tertunda ~

Karena selama waktu pemikiran, Author udah bayangin hal-hal menarik tentang HiruMamo *jangan negatif thinking plisss* jadi Author pengin update XDDbb

#hening ..

* * *

><p>Oiya, berikut adalah balasan review dari para readers yang baik hatiiii :3<p>

(Dikarenakan author itu pemalas kayak Shikamaru, jadi author balesinnya lewat sini semua yah, yg udah susah payah log-in, I am so sorry, I didn't reply ur review via PM :p)

**The Next Kujyou Kazune LalaNur Aprilia**: Aduhhh terimakasihhhh :3 ahaha~ SenaSuzu? Okay boleh juga. Nanti author pertimbangkan lagi yahhh *peluk*

**Pinkyukka**: Halo juga aku green *abaikan* nahahahaha. Teyimakaciiiwww ~~ aha, kangen nih ye haha :p Okaaay sankyu

**Animea lover Ya-ha**: Iya nea-saaan. Aku piker juga begitu. Aku rindu mereka berdua, ingin bertemu, dan… *abaikan* terimakasih atas partisipasinya ^^

**Govindam Hallowa or Govinda**: Hahaha, maca ci? :3 terimakasih banyak yah.. wah ampun, jangan di delete dong, kasian saya punya tiga anak dan .. *plak, abaikan* arigatou nee

**Guest**: Ayo buruan download dan lihat :3 haha, sankyuuu

**hiruma hikari**: mwehehehe. Okaay siappp bozzzz arigatou nee. Salam dari You nii tuh #eh

Oke, makasih buat ripiunya eapzz *ahaha*

_HAJIMERU NO HA IMA, KONO BASHO KARA_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: EVIDENCE! <strong>

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Genre: Romantic/Friendship

Rate: T

Summary: Keh, aku akan buktikan KUSO MANE!

(Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Evidence karya DaisyxDaisy. Padahal gatau bagian mana yang bikin author terinspirasi -_- mungkin Cuma judul nya aja kali yah. Well, ngga penting ah!)

Dan ada hal penting lainnya. Cerita ini lagi lagi diadaptasi dari Episode Eyeshield 21 sendiri. Dari Eps 120 & 121, mungkin di paragraph pertengahan sampai hampir terakhir akan kalian temui scene yang persis sama episode 120 & 121. Jadi jangan kaget yaaah :D

Warning: Semua hal abnormal di dalam cerita ini. HAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

><p>**ヒルマモ**<p>

"A..Amefuto..?" Mamori terpaku. Ia melamun cukup lama sampai suara bel membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan ia pun segera masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti tak terjadi apapun, meski pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang perkataan Hiruma barusan.

**Mamori P.O.V**

A..apa yang Hiruma-_kun_ maksud? Cewek yang mengerti amefuto? Apa itu ak.. Ah, Mamo.. Cewek di SMU Deimon yang mengerti amefuto itu banyak. Bukan hanya dirimu. Kau ini jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah Hiruma-_kun_ berlalu, aku pun berlari menuju ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya. Namun seberapa pun aku berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, aku masih tidak bisa melupakan apa kata Hiruma-_kun_ tadi.

Cewek seperti apa yang dia inginkan?

Bikin pusing saja!

Apa aku harus mencari salah satu dari ratusan pendukung Deimon Devil Bats? Atau aku harus mencari ke area yang lebih sempit, seperti …. Manager Deimon Devil Bats?

Ah, pikir apa sih aku ini! Mamo bodoh!

Di ruang kelas, aku terus-terusan mencuri pandangan pada Hiruma-_kun_ yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Ekspresinya datar. Yah, seperti biasa. Dia seperti tak punya emosi kalau sedang pelajaran. Ditengah pandanganku pada Hiruma-_kun_, tiba-tiba ia mengangkat alisnya dan memandangku. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku, namun aku tahu, dia pasti sedang mentertawakanku.

Sial, aku ketahuan memandangi orang yang ku suka.

Tuh kan aku bilang sesuatu yang konyol lagi!

Saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris pun aku masih terpikir tentang perkataan Hiruma-_kun_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau begini! Aku terus-terusan melamun dan tak mendengarkan apa kata Pak Soichiro. Tapi sepertinya, beliau menyadari kalau aku sedang melamun. Dengan nada keras, diapun menunjukku untuk menterjemahkan kalimat yang ia minta.

"_Miss. Anezaki! Please translate this sentence into Japanese, please._" Aku tersentak. Aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti kalimat itu. Aku belum pernah dengar !

"Shi..Shi.._Shiranai_!" seluruh anak-anak di kelasku mentertawakanku dengan nada mengejek. Tak terkecuali Hiruma-_kun_.

Dia memasang wajah yang begitu membuatku kesal. Dengan seringai mautnya, dia mentertawakanku tanpa henti.

"Kekeke, aku baru tahu kalau kalimat itu ternyata berarti 'aku tidak tahu'. _The stupid cream puff lover_ ," celetuknya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Dasar tukang bikin sial!

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Aku keluar kelas dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Aku kesal pada Hiruma-_kun_. Tapi di sisi lain aku menyuka… Ah, apaan sih!

Sudah seperti kebiasaan, ketika istirahat tiba, team Deimon Devil Bats pasti akan melakukan latihan singkat. Seperti lari keliling lapangan, atau yang lain. Saat mereka tengah asik latihan, aku dan Suzuna duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menyiapkan beberapa botol air mineral dan handuk.

Sesaat setelah aku selesai menata handuk dan minuman, aku merasa sangat pusing. Badanku serasa lemas sekali.

Aku yakin ini semua karena perutku yang kosong. Aku sama sekali belum mengisi perutku sedari pagi. Aku yakin, pasti wajahku Nampak seperti orang yang hampir mati karena saking pucatnya.

"Mamo-_nee_ baik-baik saja, kan? Kenapa wajah Mamo-_nee_ pucat begitu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Da..Da.._Daijoubu_," ucapku menutupi rasa pusing di kepalaku. Perutku juga sudah mulai bunyi. Sesaat, aku melihat kea rah Hiruma di tengah lapangan.

'Dasar Hiruma-_kun_. Gara-gara kau aku jadi lupa sarapan!' batinku kesal.

**HIRUMA P.O.V**

Keh, apa-apaan sih manager sialan itu memandangku dengan tatapan kosong itu? Tapi tunggu, wajahnya kenapa pucat sekali? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Tch, kenapa aku jadi sok peduli padanya sih? Biarkan saja dia. Paling hanya cari perhatianku saja.

Tapi semakin lama, wajahnya semakin pucat saja. Aku khawatir. Khawatir? Tch, sialan! kenapa sih manager sialan itu? Bikin repot saja!

"Bocah-bocah sialan, latihannya sampai di sini saja! Sana cepat ganti baju sialan kalian itu!" teriakku pada teri-teri kecil itu.

"Tapi kami haus, minum dulu ya Hiruma_-san_," celoteh si monyet sialan sambil berjalan kea rah manager sialan dan cheer sialan itu. Aku tak melarangnya, bagaimanapun juga mereka bisa mati kalau tidak minum. Tch.

"Mamori-_san_ kenapa pucat begitu? Kau sakit?" tanya monyet itu sok peduli.

"Ah, tidak.. apa..apa.. Ak..ku ba..ik..baik," belum sempat manager sialan itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia keburu pingsan. Semua teri sialan itu panik. Sejujurnya, aku juga panik, namun berusaha aku sembunyikan.

"Mamori-_neechan_ kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Suzuna, bagaimana ini?" pendek sialan itu begitu khawatir padanya.

"Jangan tanya padaku, Sena! Dia bilang tadi baik-baik saja."

"Ayo kita bawa ke UKS, kasihan dia," dengan sigap, kakek sialan itu langsung mengangkat tubuh manager sialan itu dan hendak menggendongnya.

"Tch, _dame da yo, teme!_" ucapku kasar. "Biar aku yang membawa manager sialan itu ke UKS. Kalian ganti baju sialan kalian itu saja," semua bocah sialan itu langsung kaget.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membawanya ke sana, Hiruma? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya gendut sialan. Aku langsung menarik peletuk AK-47 ku.

"GANTI BAJU KALIAN SEKARANG ATAU AKAN AKU BUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" tanpa pikir panjang, semua bocah itu langsung berhamburan pergi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ku gendong tubuh sialan manager itu. Ternyata dia cukup berat.

'Tch, dasar gendut!' bisikku singkat.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hiruma menggendong Mamori dengan cepat menuju ke UKS. Setelah sampai, ia baringkan tubuh lemas itu di kasur. Untuk waktu yang singkat, Hiruma pergi meninggalkannya untuk ganti baju.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah Hiruma selesai ganti baju, ia kembali ke UKS. Namun ternyata di situ sudah ada Suzuna. Dari pada keliatan gimana gitu *plak* Hiruma akhirnya nguping dari balik pintu *sama sekali ngga etis yah buat seorang Hiruma*

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mamori tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Su..Suzuna-_chan. _Di mana aku ini?"

"Mamo-_neei _ tadi pingsan, terus You-_nii_ nggendong Mamo-_nee_ ke UKS."

"Pingsan? Oh iya, aku tadi lupa sarapan," ucapnya singkat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ini lupa sarapan? Sarapan itu kan penting, Mamo-_nee_!"

"Yah, tadi pagi Hiruma-_kun_ menyuruhku datang ke sekolah jam 5 pagi. Aku sangat takut terlambat, jadi aku terburu-buru sekali."

Mendengar hal itu, raut wajah Hiruma berubah.

'Tch, lupa sarapan. Dasar bego.' Umpat Hiruma dalam hati.

'Tapi bukankah itu gara-gara aku? Tch, sialan!' untuk yang kesekian kalinya, raut wajah Hiruma menjadi sangat merasa bersalah.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada manager sialan itu?'

'Tch, aku tak sudi kalau suruh memberinya makan!'

'Tapi ini kan salahku. Lagipula, melihat orang sialan yang aku..'

'KUSO'

Hiruma terus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya. Dia galau (salah siapa ngga pake kartu AS *plak, abaikan) dia ingin melakukan sesuatu pada manager sialannya itu, tapi _image_ dari dirinya sendiri lebih ia utamakan.

Mana mungkin kan, seorang setan sepertinya dengan cuma-cuma menolong gadis yang bukan siapa-siapa nya itu.

Tunggu, barusan author bikin dua pilihan bagus lho buat Hiruma. Pada sadar nggak? #plak.

Yah yang pertama, Hiruma menolongnya tapi tidak dengan cuma-cuma. Itu pilihan yang bagus. _Image _Hiruma tak akan hancur dengan itu.

Yang kedua, dengan menjadikan 'manager sialan' menjadi 'siapa-siapanya'.

Apa kalian mengerti?

Kalau tidak mengerti, silahkan baca dari chapter satu. Kalau masih tidak mengerti, coba berdoa di gunung Fuji, minta pertolongan dari Ueki Kousuke *beda fandom weeeey* #abaikan.

Yah, tapi bagi Hiruma, pilihan kedua itu TIDAK BAGUS SAMA SEKALI. Author sudah bodoh karena memberi dua pilihan yang sudah jelas akhirnya.

Baka.

Author Baka.

"Tch, dasar merepotkan," tiba-tiba, kaki berotot Hiruma melangkah perlahan ke area belakang sekolah.

Kantin?

Tepat. Kantin. Dan tak seperti biasanya, Hiruma kini membeli satu potong roti yang ukurannya lumayan besar dengan 'uangnya sendiri' dan bukan 'hasil malak' atau 'ancaman'.

"Hiruma-_senpai_ membeli sesuatu dengan uangnya sendiri?"

"Bukankah itu Hiruma-_san_? Tumben sekali dia tidak mengancam ibu kantin."

"Apa roti itu akan ia makan sendiri?"

"Tunggu, ibu kantin itu tidak Hiruma-_san_ apa-apakan? Wah, hebat!"

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat Hiruma-_senpai_ membayar di kantin sekolah!"

"Apa? Sean jadi runner up Indonesian Idol?"

_Tunggu, pertanyaan terakhir kok ngaco?_

Yah, begitulah. Hiruma berjalan melewati anak-anak sekolah yang sedang membicarakannya. Sepelan apapun mereka bicara, Hiruma memiliki telinga _elf_ yang memungkinkannya mendengar dari jarak yang tidak bisa manusia biasa dengar.

Namun benar-benar tidak biasanya, Hiruma diam dan memilih mengacuhkan bisikan-bisikan itu. Padahal kalian tahu sendiri, biasanya dia akan langsung mengacungkan AK-47 nya kea rah orang-orang yang mengganggunya.

Ini jelas berbeda.

Hiruma melangkah kembali menuju ke UKS. Dia membuka pintu UKS dengan kakinya.

"Tch, hei manager sialan. Makan ini," perintah Hiruma dengan kasarnya sambil memberikan roti besar itu pada Mamori.

"U..Untukku?" Tanya Mamori polos.

"Hn, makanlah cepat. Jangan sampai kau sakit dan malah jadi manager sialan yang tambah bikin repot," ketus Hiruma

"You -_nii_ perhatian sekali yah, pada Mamo-_nee_," antena di kepala Suzuna bergerak ke sana kemari.

"Tch, mau mati kau rupanya," Suzunapun terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Ini tidak gratis. Kau harus membelikanku permen karet sebanyak sepuluh kotak," ketusnya.

"Sepuluh kotak? Itu banyak sekali, Hiruma-_kun_. Tidak sebanding dengan harga roti ini." elak Mamori.

"Oh kau mau foto itu disebarkan rupanya. Baiklah."

"Ja..Jangan Hiruma-_kun_. Baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu nanti," ucap Mamori.

"Tch, aku tidak bilang nanti! Sok tau."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan 'orang itu'. Mengerti?" Hiruma langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang 'sesuatu' itu.

'Menemukan orang itu? Dia membahasnya lagi.' batin Mamori.

"Ekhm, Mamo-_nee? _Kau agak cemberut? Ada apa?" celetuk Suzuna.

"Mou, Suzuna-_chan._ Tidak kok. Tidak ada apa-apa," elak Mamori. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menghabiskan roti yang Hiruma beri tadi.

**ヒルマモ**

"Tch, sialan. Kenapa aku malah berkata begitu pada manager sialan itu? Dasar merepotkan," ketus seekor, eh seorang, eh seikat, eh sebuah, ah intinya setan di ruang club DDB.

Siang itu, waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Bel tanda sekolah usai yang biasanya terasa begitu lama pun saat itu menjadi secepat larinya Sena *?*. Seperti biasa, team Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats melakukan latihan rutin sepulang sekolah.

Mamori sudah sembuh dari lapar nya (-_-). Dan semuanya berjalan lancar kembali.

"Monyet sialan, tangkap!"

"_CATCH MAX!_"

"Fu~nu~ra~ba~"

"Fugo fugo"

Suara demi suara, rengekan demi rengekan, peluh demi peluh yang dijumpai selama latihan rutin itu sudah menjadi sebuah adat istiadat. Dan ketika semua itu berakhir, seorang malaikat akan menghampiri mereka dan memberikan mereka nyawa lagi *baca: air mineral*

"Minna-_san, _aku pulang dulu yah," kata Monta riang sambil memakan pisang.

"_Chotto matte kudasai, _Monta! Aku ikut," teriak Sena.

"Loh, kau tidak pulang dengan Mamori-_san?_" Tanya Monta. Sena terdiam sesaat dan memandang ke arah Mamori.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu, Sena? Pulanglah dengan Monta-_kun_. Kau itu sudah tidak seperti dulu, kau sudah tak perlu bantuan _oneechan_ mu ini, kan?" Mamori tersenyum. Sena hanya mengangguk dan langsung menggandeng Monta pergi.

"_Jaa nee, _Mamori-_neechan!_" ucap Sena seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Yah, hati-hati yah!"

"Mamo-_nee,_ kami juga izin pulang yah, sudah hampir larut. Aku khawatir kalau terlau malam, _niichan_ bisa malah tak melihat arah dan menabrak apapun di sekitarnya," ucap Suzuna disertai fakta bahwa Taki memang sering mengalaminya.

"Yah, hati-hati yah Suzuna-_chan_."

"Mamo-_nee_ masih ada urusan yah? Kalau pulang malam, hati-hati yah Mamo-_nee. _Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Mamo-_nee_," ucap Suzuna ceria. Mamori hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan 'adik kecilnya' itu pulang.

"Kami juga pulang yah, _jaa nee_," ucap Kurita dan Musashi. Disusul dengan Kumosubi, Yukimitsu, dan Ha Ha Brother, mereka semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kini tinggal seorang setan dan malaikat yang tinggal di ruang club. Keheningan pun terjadi. Mamori tengah sibuk menyapu lantai dan Hiruma seperti biasa, dia mengutak atik laptop kesayangannya itu.

"Um.. Hi..Hiruma-_kun_?"

"Hn, apa?"

"Go..go.._Gomennasai_. Aku belum bisa menemukan orang yang kau maksud itu," ucap Mamori gugup. Hiruma hanya terkekeh.

"Kekeke, siapa yang bilang, _Kuso Mane?_ Kau sudah temukan orang itu."

Mamori bingung.

"A..Apa? s..siapa dia, Hiruma-_kun_? Aku kan belum menunjukanmu siapapun."

"Aku bilang sudah, ya sudah. _Cream puff_ sialan itu benar-benar sudah merusak otakmu yah."

"Mou, kau ini menyebalkan sekali, sih! Aku yakin kau hanya bercanda, kan Hiruma-_kun_?"

"Keh, akan aku buktikan yah, _KUSO MANE_!"

"Mou, paling tidak berikan aku _clue_ nya dong!" Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. *jangan negative thinkinggggg*

"Aku..Akan..Terus..Melindungi..Orang itu!" Hiruma menutup laptop nya dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Mamori yang masih bingung tetap berdiri di situ.

"Begitu yah." Mamori merasa pukulan yang teramat dalam di hatinya.

"Aku bodoh sudah mengharapkannya."

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat ke luar ruangan. Hari sudah semakin malam saja. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat kata-kata Suzuna. Ia takut akan ada hal-hal yang terjadi padanya. Benar saja, di tengah kegelapan malam, sekelompok preman menghampirinya.

"Hai gadis manis, kau tahu kan bahayanya berjalan sendirian malam-malam?" kata seorang pria bertubuh pendek, namun gendut dan bertato yang menyergap Mamori dari depan.

"A..Apa maksudmu? Tolong jangan ganggu aku," Mamori memasang wajah ketakukan.

"Bahayanya, ya seperti ini."

"Ayo bersenang-senang dengan kami, anak manis." Preman-preman itu mulai memegangi tubuh Mamori *jangan berpikir rated M, maksudnya cuma tangannya -_-*

"T..Tolloooooongg," teriak Mamori kencang.

"Di sini tak ada orang, nona. Kau tak kan bisa minta tolong."

"Keh, tidak ada orang? Kau anggap kalian ini apa, preman sialan?" aura mistis pun tiba-tiba keluar. Muncul sekelebat bau mint dari kegelapan. Rambut _spike_ kuning, telinga setan, gigi taring yang berjejer….

"Hi..Hiruma-_kun_?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, anak bodoh?" Tanya seorang preman. Hiruma langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sakunya.

"Oh, Takuo Mifune. Di PHK karena ketahuan mengambil uang bosmu dalam jumlah besar untuk membeli minuman keras, ya. Sekarang kau bilang pada istrimu kalau kau keluar untuk bekerja. Tapi malah menggoda gadis belia. Bagaimana kalau istri dan mertuamu tahu, ya?"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"Hei, anak ini tahu tentangmu, Taku!" timpal salah seorang temannya.

"Kalian berdua, Yamazawa dan Takazawa Masao. Kakak, beradik yah. Diusir dari rumah karena ketahuan mengkonsumsi narkoba. Keluarga tidak memberitahu polisi tentang kedok kalian, lalu bagaimana yah kalau aku yang memberitahu polisi?"

"KEPARAT KAU!"

"Yama, Taku, sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Bocah ini, aku yakin dia bukan bocah biasa."

"Yah, ayo kita lari!"

Begitulah, preman-preman itu ternyata ketakutan hanya karena kedok mereka sendiri. Dasar preman bodoh. Mamori yang ketakutan masih tersimpuh di tanah. Ia menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau duduk di tanah seperti itu? Ayo bangun, manager sialan," ketsu Hiruma. Mamori pun langsung bangkit dan memeluk Hiruma.

"_Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou_," ia mulai menangis. Terlihat senyum tipis di bibir Hiruma. Namun ia sembunyikan.

"Tch, kau pikir siapa kau berani memelukku seperti ini?"

"Ah, maaf Hiruma-_kun_. A..Aku tidak sengaja."

"Ayo kuantar pulang. Dasar kau bodoh, sangat berbahaya untuk seorang wanita berjalan sendirian di malam hari." Hiruma mulai berjalan di samping Mamori yang masih ketakutan itu. Suasana sunyi malam hari itu pun menjadi momen yang yah.. Bisa dibilang romantis untuk kedua pasangan yang sok mengedepankan proffesionalitas itu #plak.

**MAMORI P.O.V**

H..Hiruma-_kun_ mengantarkanku pulang lagi? Ya Tuhan, aku mimpi apa tadi malam? Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Dan lihat wajahnya, uuh. Dia tam..

Tunggu, aku suka padanya? Tapi..

Ah entahlah. Perasaan ini sungguh membingungkan!

Aku dan Hiruma-_kun_ berjalan di tengah keheningan. Tidak biasanya begini. Aku dan Hiruma-_kun_ biasanya pasti melempar ejekan jika sedang bersama. Namun ini hening, hening sekali. Sampai akhrinya aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Hiruma-_kun_ besok kita akan menonton pertandingan taiyou Sphinx vs Hakushu Dinosaur kan?"

"Hn."

Hiruma-_kun_ benar-benar dingin. Ia sama sekali tak menghentikan gearakan mulutnya dalam mengunyak permen karetnya itu. Aku dicuekkin! Uuh, sebal.

"Sudah sampai. Cepat sana masuk," ketusnya singkat dan langsung berbalik pergi. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya itu. Sepertinya sulit sekali memunculkan kehangatan di balik dirinya itu.

"Ah, Hiruma-_kun_!" panggilku. Dia menoleh. "_Hontou ni, arigatou gozaimashita_." Aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Dari dalam kulihat Hiruma-_kun_ tidak menghiraukanku. Biarlah.

**ヒルマモ**

Pagi harinya, aku bangun seperti biasa. Setelah bersiap-siap, aku berniat menghampiri Sena untuk berangkat bersama. Yah, kami kan akan melihat pertandingan Taiyou Sphinx vs Hakushu Dinosaur. Kami ingin mencoba member support pada Taiyou Sphinx. Dan ketika aku sampai di rumah Sena, Suzuna sudah ada di sana dengan gerobag nya. Dibantu dengan Cerberos dan Butaberos mendorong, di dalam gerobag itu, sudah ada Monta-_kun_.

"Ah Suzuna-_chan,_ jadi kau benar-benar melakukan itu yah," ucapku begitu menjumpai tiga 'adik kecilku' itu.

"Yaa~ Mamo-_nee, _ayo bantu aku. Kita harus cepat atau kita akan terlambat di pertandingan itu~" ucapnya ceria. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian aku ikut dengan Suzuna-_chan_ mendorong gerobag yang berisikan Sena dan Monta-_kun_ di dalamnya. Mereka berdua pasti masih kesakitan karena efek pertandingan melawan Shinryuji beberapa hari silam.

Sesampainya di Enoshima Field, seluruh teman-teman kami sudah berkumpul. Ketika kami tengah mengobrol dengan rombongan Taiyou Sphinx, seseorang datang mengejutkan kami. Yah, seseorang dari Hakushu Dinosaur. MARUKO-_san_. (Marco)

Orang itu menyebalkan. Dia meremehkan Taiyou Sphinx seperti dia akan menjadi seorang raja. Uh, aku sebal!

Di tengah obrolan kami, sebuah kaleng melayang mengenai seekor kucing yang tengah tertidur. Kucing itu pun terbangun dan mengagetkan seorang pengemudi truk yang kebetulan lewat di depan Enoshima Field. Pengemudi itu tak bisa mengontrol setirnya. Truk itupun nyaris menabrak Sena dan Maruko-_san._ Namun tiba-tiba, seorang monster besar dan mengerikan datang menghentikan truk itu dengan satu tangannya.

Matanya tajam, rambutnya gondrong, otot-ototnya terlihat jelas, tingginya mungkin tiga kalinya Sena, dan yang lebih parah,

DIA TIDAK PAKAI BAJU! (eh)

Menakjubkan. Truk itu benar-benar terhenti! Padahal aku tahu, truk itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sontak, seluruh orang yang berada di situ langsung terkaget-kaget (kecuali Maruko-_san_)

"Dia akan bermain di pertandingan hari ini…

Gaou, Rikiya."

Perkataan Maruko-_san_ itu sontak membuat semua orang tambah kaget. Monster seperti itu? Benarkah? Aku pikir selama ini Kurita-_kun_ adalah pemain Amefuto terbesar, ternyata ada yang lebih raksasa lagi rupanya.

Pertandingan pun di mulai. Untuk beberapa menit pertama, Taiyou Sphinx berhasil mencetak skor 21 -0. Untunglah. Namun setelah Hakushu merasa perlu untuk melakukan satu hal, barulah penonton mulai berteriak histeris.

Sebelumnya, Gaou, si monster itu belum ikut main. Dan akhirnya, senjata rahasia hakushu pun di turunkan. Yah, Gaou Rikiya. Seorang monster yang luar biasa itu akhirnya turun ke lapangan.

Aku tercengang. Betapa mudah teknik-teknik hebat Taiyou Sphinx dikalahkan olehnya. Dan Banba-_san_! Dia dengan mudahnya di robohkan oleh orang itu.

Skor pun berubah dengan sekejap. 28 – 21 untuk Hakushu.

Di tengah kepayahan Banba-_san,_ seorang dari klub Sepak Bola SMU Deimon, Muro Satoshi berteriak dengan tawanya yang terkesan menghina.

"HAHAHA, BANBA HANYALAH SEORANG BANBAKA!"

_(Banba = nama orang, Banbaka = Banba Baka = Banba bodoh)_

Aku tahu, orang-orang dari Taiyou Sphinx jelas merasa dihina. Namun tunggu, aku justru tidak menyangka, Gaou lah yang merasa emosi dengan Muro Satoshi itu.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Gaou dari tengah lapangan. Muro Satoshi menghentikan tawanya.

"Siapa yang barusan mentertawai Banba? Turunlah!" tak ada seorangpun yang berani menjawab.

"Jika tidak mau, akan ku buat ini cepat selesai! Akan aku patahkan tulang-tulang semua orang di sini!" dia mulai mematahkan besi-besi pembatas di bangku penonton. Dia berjalan ke arah Suzuna-_chan_. Tidak, itu bahaya. Dengan sigap, aku langsung berdiri di depan Suzuna-_chan_ untuk melindunginya.

"Suzuna-_chan!_" kataku sambil melindunginya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang dengan kaos ungu berlengan panjang berdiri di depanku. Sama sepertiku, dia juga berniat melindungi Suzuna-_chan_ dan…Tunggu, dia melindungiku!

Rambut _spike_ kuning, telinga elf, ...

"Hiruma-_kun_?" ucapku lirih.

"Keh, jangan sok jadi pahlawan kau ini. Melindungi orang dari monster itu sama saja bunuh diri tahu," ketusnya. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Yang aku pikir adalah…. Dia …. Berniat … melindungiku!

Semua orang berusaha melindungi diri mereka. Haha brother bahkan sudah siap dengan _bat_ mereka. Ku lihat Muro Satoshi sudah kabur duluan. Dengan begitu, hukuman pasti menimpa kami semua.

"Tadi itu aku," seseorang berkata dengan yakinnya. Dia bukan Muro-_san_. Bukan.

"Rik-kun?" bisikku lirih.

"Aku bilang, barusan itu aku," ucapnya menekankan. Aku dan Sena langsung kaget. Benar-benar kaget.

Namun untungnya, Gaou mengerti, itu bukan Rik-kun. Namun itu tak berarti apapun. Gaou tetap menantang Rik-kun. Ia melayangkan pukulan supernya dan..

Gyah! Rik-kun hebat! Dia menghindarinya dengan sigap dan cepat. _Sasuga Rik-kun!_

Begitulah pertandingan itu berlangsung. Hakushu menang, yah menang. Aku sangat khawatir dengan Rik-kun. Tapi aku juga senang karena Hiruma-_kun_ secara tidak terduga melindungiku.

Melindungi ku.

Melindungi ku.

"Ah! Apa itu berarti…" aku berteriak sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Apa Mamo-_nee?_ Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Suzuna-_chan_ di sampingku.

"Tidak.. Bukan apa-apa," elakku cepat.

Setelah berlajan-jalan dengan Rik-kun, Sena, dan Suzuna-_chan_, aku pun pulang ke rumah. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan Hiruma-_kun_.

"Hey, manager sialan."

"Oh, Hiruma-_kun_. Sedang apa kau di sini? Tumben sekali," aku bingung melihat nya di situ.

"Tch, terserah aku dong," tiba-tiba dia malah berjalan di sampingku.

"Kau perhatian sekali yah, pada runner back Seibu sialan itu," ucapnya ketus.

"Rik-kun? Yah, aku kan sudah menganggapnya adik. Memang apa urusannya denganmu sih?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja menyebalkan melihat ka uterus-terus mempertahikan bocah sialan itu," Hiruma bilang begitu? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau ini membingungkan, Hiruma-_kun_!" aku memukul bahu Hiruma-_kun_.

"Hn? Berani memukulku, manager sialan?" dia melempar pandangan setan.

"_Gomen_. Tidak sengaja."

"Tch, dasar. Apa kau sudah mengerti tentang _clue_ itu manager sialan?"

"Ah itu. Mmm.. Belum Hiruma-_kun_. Bisakah kau memberi _clue_ lainnya?" tiba-tiba langkah Hiruma-_kun_ terhenti.

"Kau kenapa, Hiruma-_kun_?"

"Pulang saja sana sendiri!" dia langsung membalikkan badan dan pergi menjauh.

"Dia…Ngambek? Kenapa? Padahal aku hanya Tanya begitu saja. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"AH, JANGAN-JANGAN…?"

"Hiruma-_kun_ suka pada…"

"Ya Tuhan, aku bodoh sekali sih! Aku tidak menyadari nya!"

"Yang mengerti amefuto dan selalu ia lindungi!"

"Yah tidak salah lagi!"

"Dia adalah…."

* * *

><p><strong>TSUZUKU<strong>

_Siapakah kira-kira orang yang Mamori pikir disukai oleh Hiruma? Tunggu kelanjutannya!_

* * *

><p>**ヒルマモ**<p>

Mukyaaaa~

Chapter 3 selesaaaii.. Terimakasih atas penantian minna-sama yang setia yah #plak.

Permohonan maaf seiklah ikhlasnya karena waktu yang lama dan kalau fic nya ngga sesuai.

Maaf kalau ada typo, alur yang amburadul, dll. Saya kan manusia :3

Oh iya, MARHABAN YAA RAMADHAN yah minna :3~

Uwah ternyata udah setaun aja nih Author join di FFn. Wekeke. Belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan dari fic-fic author yang lain haha XD

Oh iya, pesennya Akang Hiruma, semoga kalian suka sama fic ini. Katanya kalo ngga suka, cel**ana da**lem kalian bakal hilang malem nanti. Buakaka XD *eh puasa coy.

Pokoknya happy fasting yah minna. Tinggalkan perilaku buruk kayak Hiruma yang selalu ada di diri kalian *dorrrrr*

REVIEW yah readers :** muah muah.

Arigatou~


End file.
